iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiz Time! How Well Do You Know This Wiki's Owner Part 3
Again, no one edit this, and have fun! Also I may add questions that are....lets say...associated with me, but not directly? lol #iamasuperstar (talk) 06:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) QQuestions What is the name of the place I WANT to work at? Allentown Manor McDonald's Kirkland Village Westminster Village What is Jyerr's dad's name? Alfonzo Alfred Wilfred Flufferman AJ CJ Milton Who is my online boyfriend? SonOfAPixel AnthonyDaBest TDR97 Ocredan What mall do Amie and I go to a lot? Lehigh Valley Mall South Mall Westgate Mall Allentown Complex Mall Which name would Amie choose? Richard Alfred Andrew Johnny Pixels Choose one: Farah Gloria Selena Maria Choose one: Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Derpy Not listed Why do I like going to Redner's so much? They always have my A-Treat on sale. One word: Nestor! They always play good music in there. It's the only store around here that still sells Waffle Crisp. :P Where do I want to live the most? New York City One of those rowhomes in Allentown A house, apartment, or otherwise, that I can see Martin from my bedroom window Inside Martin! They should make apartments in him! Why do I call Martin Tower a him? Because I love him. Because he's a MALE buildng, duh! Because that's what the Allentown Mayor calls him. Because my mommy said so. Should I stop with these questions already? No! These are fun to read and do! Nope! I am loling at your amazing sense of humor, Stefanie! No! I love quizzes! Nope. Keep it fresh, suata! oops.. *sista! Guess what time the clock in my living room says as I am typing this! 1:58 AM 2 AM 12 Midnight 8:10 PM When you're ready... Shut up! Na na na na!! Come & get it! W-what? Mommy, I'm scared! Choose one: Professor Maxwell Phillie's Phanatic this guy: http://www.mcall.com/media/alternatethumbnails/blurb/2011-11/48450476-10121911.jpg lolwut? Where do I wanna be right now? Maryland 8th Avenue Martin Court All of the above. At one time. I want to be in multiple places at the same time. What is/was my dad's name? John Ernest Glenn Larry What is the name of the bridge I desire to walk across? Tilghman Street Bridge Albertus L. Meyers Bridge San Fransisco Bay Bridge 8th Avenue Bridge Have you graduated high school? Yes No What is Matthew's nickname for me? Depends which Matthew you're talking about... Stefferbug255 Steffie Stefae What singer(s)/group do I STILL like, reguardless of who or how I first heard of them? Demi Lovato The Pierces Justin Timberlake Taylor Swift What is currently my fave song at the moment? (This one I may not have told anyone about!! c: It is a close one but there is ONE that is the correct one!) You'll Be Mine - The Pierces Radioactive - Imagine Dragons Knockin' On Heaven's Door - Bob Dylan Mirrors - Justin Timberlake I wanna make more questions! I shall make a part 4 soon! Enjoy!!!! :D thanks :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Polls